Entre la pasión y el amor
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: A finales de los años treinta el mundo seguía sumergido en la oscuridad, pero a pesar de la tragedia y el horror amaneció de nuevo. Basada en hechos históricos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Entre la pasión y el amor_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro. _

**_Advertencia: _**_ligero (creo y espero) OoC y OC!Méxfem_

**_Resumen: _**_"A finales de los años treinta el mundo seguía sumergido en la oscuridad, pero a pesar de la tragedia y el horror amaneció de nuevo. Basada en hechos históricos." _

**México, 1938**

México respiró profundamente, dándose valor, sabía que ese momento llegaría desde que su jefe había anunciado la Expropiación Petrolera, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Se acomodó el largo y ondulado cabello en una cola de lado e intento relajar la expresión, no tenía porque temer, estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que las leyes decían, su gente los apoyaba, al fin encontraba calma y no permitiría que se la quitaran.

Con determinación se acercó a la puerta que era violentamente golpeada y la abrió, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, disfrazando el temor que le provocaban los hombres frente a ella.

— ¡Inglaterra, Holanda! Hace tanto que nos lo veía— les saludó con el tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal, impregnándola de falsa cordialidad y alegría, sin esperar respuesta continúo— ¿qué hacen por estos lares? Pero pasen, no se queden afuera.

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, para poner más distancia entre ellos y extendió el brazo, en un gesto que indicaba a los hombres que entraran. Inglaterra frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin embargo fue el rubio a su lado quien intervino.

— ¿Qué pretendes México?

— ¿Yo? Pues ser una buena anfitriona claro está, de por sí, interrumpieron mi desayuno, hablando de eso ¿gustan un atolito o tal vez un tamal? Hay de dul…

—No estamos aquí para comer, Netherlands se refiere al petróleo— Inglaterra dio un paso enfrente, a lo que México retrocedió un paso más.

—Pues al respecto no hay mucho de qué hablar, la decisión está tomada, mi jefe va a mantener la misma posición y mi gente lo apoya. Yo lo hago—. A cada palabra, la seguridad regresó a la muchacha que ya no se movió, aunque ahora ambos estaban más cerca y con un aura atemorizante. —Se intentó hacer un acuerdo y ustedes fueron sumamente groseros, además…

— ¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias?— cortó el más alto de sus interlocutores.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás amenazando? Para empezar estás en mi casa y no voy a permitir que me hablen en ese to…

—¡México!— la interrumpió una estridente voz, tan conocida por los tres. La chica alarmada contuvo el aliento. "Lo que le faltaba el tercer güerito en discordia para amenazarme" se lamentó internamente. — ¿Dónde está mi enemiga número uno?

—Oh ya te he dicho que no es así, Estados Unidos, tú eres mi enemigo número uno, pero yo de ti no, tienes muchos más, créeme —contestó inmediatamente la morena—, aunque sabes, tal vez ya no es un saludo apropiado, hace ya tiempo de eso…

— ¿Si? Pues a mí me agrada, aunque en realidad nunca he entendido porque tan poca simpat… mmm huele delicioso —expresó el recién llegado, olfateando y entrando a la casa. Topándose de lleno con las otras dos naciones.

— Oh ¡England! ¡Netherlands! ¡Qué gusto! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Seguro vienen a comer como yo —continúo el norteamericano, soltando su característica risa. Sin esperar respuesta agregó —México cocina delicioso, aunque un poco picoso, okey, muy picoso, pero al menos no es tan pomposa como los europeos, ups, sin ofender. Hablando de eso, serías tan amable de invitarme algo ¿México?

— Amm claro, perfecto. Ustedes, siéntense, están en su casa, claro figurativamente… uno dice eso y luego se lo toman en serio. —La mexicana continúo murmurando mientras se dirigía a la cocina, aliviada de alejarse de ellos, aunque fuera por un instante. Ahora tendría que intentar escuchar lo que dijeran ese trío, que también podría llamarse del mal —… güerejos abusivos.

Al llegar a la cocina acomodó un par de tamales de dulce en un plato y verdes en otro, así como dos tazas de atole de chocolate lo más rápido que pudo, para acercarse a la puerta y escuchar lo que sus "invitados" decían.

—Qué bueno que llegaste América, tanto Netherlands como yo pensamos que lo mejor sería una invasión, tal vez bajo tu vigilancia podría instaurase una dictadura— las palabras del inglés indignaron a la también americana, que se mordió la lengua para no soltar su florido vocabulario y correrlo a patadas— México necesita disciplina, desde su revolución la niña va de mal en peor.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, viendo asentir al rubio de las tierras bajas de Europa.

—Nosotros te apoyaremos, aunque no creo que necesites mucha ayuda militar para contenerla— repuso, mirando con cierto aire despectivo el lugar— es tan parecida a España, él los maleducó a todos y la influencia francesa terminó de arruinarla.

El estadounidense que observaba y tocaba las figuras artesanales que decoraban la vitrina de la mexicana, volteó a verlos con una expresión que mostraba total confusión ante lo que le decían.

— ¿De qué hablan?—cuestionó el estadounidense para incredulidad de los presentes, incluyendo a la espía en su casa—. ¿No vienen a desayunar?

Holanda miró a Inglaterra con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba claro que tampoco tenía una buena impresión sobre la educación que le dio éste a su antigua colonia. Por su parte el inglés suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—América hablamos del petróleo, esa cosa negra que tan fascinado utilizas.

—Oh, ya, bueno, pero sus palabras suenan a que quieren declararle la guerra a México— "No, ¿en serio?", pensó sarcásticamente la mexicana, nerviosa, esperando las siguientes palabras del muchacho para saber si debía correr y avisarle a su jefe o no— lo cual creo sería un error, más si pensamos como están las cosas en su continente.

La chica estuvo apunto de caerse por la sorpresa, era su impresión o el güerito quita anteojos estaba defendiéndola. La incredulidad también se reflejó en el rostro de Inglaterra y Holanda, que abrieron los ojos y parpadearon en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Cómo?

—Oh vamos, no me digan que no lo notan, incluso aquí apesta a guerra, Alemania es cada día más peligroso y eso tú me lo dijiste Arthur. No creo que deban meterse en asuntos de otros continentes si las cosas están tan mal en el suyo— repuso el muchacho, con una expresión que se acercaba a la seriedad y no iba con su acostumbrada y desentendida personalidad.

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué le permitamos esa falta de respeto a la mocosa esa?

—Mira— expuso ahora sí serio y bajando considerablemente el tono de voz— en mi casa están igual de molestos, hablan de no comprar plata, sacar a nuestra gente de las plantas y no ayudarle. Pero declararle la guerra es idiota y extremo ¿le ganamos? Obvio y luego qué… va estar furiosa y créanme, puede ser muy rencorosa. Si llegaran a entrar en guerra contra Alemania, otra cosa muy lógica que hará será venderles a ellos el petróleo, además no están considerando a todos sus hermanos…

—Ellos no tienen la fuerza para intervenir— repuso Inglaterra, con cierta duda. No había pensado las cosas como el yanqui las ponía y ciertamente era una jugada arriesgada, les estaba llegando información de que Japón e Italia también se habían acercado a México y ellos últimamente veían mucho al teutón.

—Pues eso no es claro, Argentina me odia y Brasil tampoco simpatiza mucho que digamos conmigo, el jefe de Alemania puede convencer a más personas, que solo su nación— contestó el más joven, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones— mm cómodo. Además yo no olvido a Zimmermann.

— Pero si pones una dictadura como Inglaterra y yo te decimos, nos aseguramos que México no haga negocios con ellos y ya. —Respondió el holandés, indiferente a las acciones de Alemania y el panorama que les planteaban.

— ¡Qué no, no y no! Sé que mi jefe no querrá y yo tampoco, me niego a atacarla, me encantaría al fin estar en paz con ella.

—Si es tu última palabra, perfecto, pero eso no quiere decir que yo actuaré igual —contestó indignado Holanda, irguiéndose. Siendo secundado por el inglés, que asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Okey, pero recuerden la Doctrina Monroe, cualquier ataque en continente americano será considerado personal— contestó el rubio más joven, poniéndose de pie.

—Aquí están los tamales Estados Unidos— intervino México antes de que las cosas llegaran a más, no quería una pelea en su casa, aunque por otro lado le encantaría ver como el gringo la defendía, sacando a patadas al dúo de Europa. Casi podía ver la imagen en su mente, la cual fue cortada abruptamente.

—Me largo— repuso Holanda, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el disgusto, Inglaterra observó a ambos americanos con detenimiento, pensando qué se traía entre manos el estadounidense, no se tragaba el cuento de mejorar las relaciones con su vecina del sur… tendría que poner vigilancia. Con un gesto en la cabeza y palabras secas pero cordiales salió tras su temperamental acompañante, quedando antes con su ex colonia de verlo.

—Bien, hasta luego —"que espero sea muy, pero muy luego" pensó México. —Tú, siéntate, tus tamales son los de dulce.

— ¿Los rosas?— cuestionó dudoso, viéndola entrar a la cocina nuevamente.

—Como eres no creo que te gusten otros — respondió con una sonrisa cálida, mientras traía las tazas. Tras unos minutos de silencio comiendo y sin poder resistirse preguntó— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?

— ¿Qué?— respondió con la boca llena, a lo que su interlocutora negó, ocultando su sonrisa.

—Sobre ser un "buen vecino" y lo de Monroe, dime ¿estarías sinceramente dispuesto a defenderme? O…

—Claro, ¡soy un héroe! Igual que _Superman._

_—_ ¿Ah? ¿Héroe tú? ¿Superqué? —. La mexicana a penas podía contener la risa, bañando de ironía sus palabras.

—Como es eso de que no has oído de superman, es una de mis nuevas creaciones— contestó el chico, viéndola con reproche, ignorando el tono. —Es fuerte e invencible, como yo, bueno yo soy aún mejor, jajaja. También ayuda a las personas.

—Ah, entonces tú quieres ser un héroe.

—Soy uno, tú serías mi Luisa La…

—Mi nombre es María o Yanetsi (este ni lo intentes decir), no Luisa.

— ¿Ah? No me refería a eso, no puedo creer que no sepas de _Superman_, ¡es genial! A todos en mi casa les gusta— dijo el muchacho, haciendo un puchero. — ¡Ya sé! Te traeré algunos tomos. Cielos ¡soy brillante!

—Bien héroe súper brilloso, no nos desviemos, ¿fuiste sincero con lo que les dijiste a los europeos?— insistió México, viéndolo fijamente.

—Sí, fui totalmente, no tengo ganas de seguirme peleando con todos… y menos contigo.

— ¿Por qué? Algún interés debes tener, prometo no enojarme si me dices—pidió la chica con una mirada traviesa y una pequeña sonrisa— vamos, vamos, es normal, después de todo somos países hay que velar por nuestros intereses… ¡dime, dime, dime!

—Bien, ya, ruidosa. Y no me veas así, que me inquietas— tras esas palabras las mejillas del estadounidense se tornaron ligeramente rojas y desvió la mirada— uno de los motivos por los que me uní a la Gran Guerra…

—Es porque eres un metiche, dígase de aquel que se mete en asuntos que no le interesan…, okey, lo siento, no vuelvo a interrumpirte.

—Decía, uno de los motivos fue porque me enteré de lo de Zimmermann, Alemania te tentó…

—Perdón, sé que no te iba interrumpir, pero vamos ya habíamos hablado de eso, como siempre te precipitaste, no sabías mi respuesta— México buscó los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y extrañamente se negaban a mirarla.

—Pensé que aceptarías —murmuró quedamente. Sorprendiendo a la mexicana.

— ¿Q-qué? Pero ¿por qué?

—Tú y yo no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, las relaciones eran tensas, Villa atacó y además podías recuperarlos— golpeó con suavidad los lentes.

—Bueno debes admitir que pocas veces estamos en nuestro mejor momento y sobre eso, aún los quiero, no mentiré, pero fue una ocurrencia por parte de Alemania, todo era caos.

—Ese es mi punto, nunca estamos en buen momento. Dime de no haber estado en revolución ¿habrías aceptado?— el azul de los ojos de USA chocaron directamente con la mirada chocolate de México que no supo qué responder.

—No lo sé, tal vez, pero como te lo dije en ese momento, afectada por la revolución y todo pero no soy tonta. Al final habría sido mi destrucción y no los tendría de vuelta.

—Dudaste. Creo que eso puede volver a ocurrir, que quieran ponerte en mi contra y cielos, es terrible no confiar en quien está junto a ti. Ahora no hay razones que te impidieran a hacerlo…—La voz del muchacho disminuyó, mientras jugueteaba con los utensilios utilizados, viendo de reojo a la pensativa morena.

—Tal vez que no esté de acuerdo con sus ideas —exclamó decida—. O que a diferencia de los europeos odie pelear, suficiente tengo con el interior de mi casa, gracias.

—Si lo hicieras no podría culparte, fuck, yo lo haría, si yo fuera tú, me uniría al rival… Y solo tal vez en parte es mi culpa, quiero ser mejor contigo, un buen vecino.

—Es una suerte que no seas yo—repuso poniéndose de pie y acercando su rostro al del estadounidense, tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarla—yo diría que el estar cerca de la muerte por la Gran Depresión te hizo reflexionar sobre tu comportamiento.

—En parte— concedió el rubio, acercándose más, dejando sus labios a uno centímetros de los de su interlocutora.

—Aún te conozco, pero tú a mí no. Deberías saber que lo que menos deseo es que estés mal Alfred— acabó con el espacio entre los dos, rozando los labios ajenos. —Sería hermoso que fueras un buen vecino.

—Podemos empezar ahora— respondió animado y con una sonrisa tan radiante que sonrojó a la joven— México, dime ¿te gustan las películas?

**Notas del fanfic:**

No sabía si dejarlas al inicio o al final, por lo que para no entorpecer la lectura las dejé al final xD.

Sé que en los bocetos de México todo indica que será niño, sin embargo y porque ya tenía parte pensada antes de que tener esa información será chica o versión femenina y sí solo una (no hay base histórica para que sean dos), su nombre humano y después de mucho pensarlo será **María Yanetsi Fernández** (el primero por la influencia española, además de ser un nombre muy común, el segundo del origen náhuatl, significa por siempre amada, el apellido porque fue el que le dieron a Antonio y pensé que otro como Pérez o Hernández, al ser también de origen español, no harían mucha diferencia por lo que a fines prácticos decidí dejarle el anterior, así además le da más aspecto de papá *O* en cuanto al segundo todavía no lo tengo definido jeje).

Los nombres humanos sí serán utilizados, pero lo menos posible, porque tengo una idea especial para ellos.

**Notas históricas:**

El 18 de marzo de de 1938 el presidente Lázaro Cárdenas anuncia la expropiación petrolera, la cual estaba en empresas con capital extranjera (principalmente EUA, Gran Bretaña y Holanda), países que se indignaron (aunque de cierta forma lo veían venir con la Constitución de 1917 y el artículo 27 que habla sobre las expropiaciones y el derecho del país sobre lo que esté en su territorio).

Inglaterra y Holanda rompieron lazos diplomáticos y realmente estuvieron a un paso de declararle la guerra a México, (Inglaterra en especial quería una dictadura para México) sin embargo Roosevelt (presidente de USA) no estaba de acuerdo, sobre todo porque el ambiente político en Europa estaba cada vez más tenso y se veía más cerca una posible guerra con Alemania y también porque tras la crisis de 1929 puso en marcha el New Deal, donde uno de los puntos posteriores consideraba mejorar las relaciones con sus vecinos a esta política en específico se le conoció como la del "Buen Vecino", un ejemplo de esto es la película de Disney _"Los tres caballeros"_ donde el Pato Donald representa a USA, José Carioca un loro a Brasil y Pancho Pistolas un gallo a México.

Cuando México se refiere a lo groseros que fueron los otros dos, es debido a que antes de la expropiación había problemas con el sindicato y las empresas, el entonces presidente intentó arreglarlos a lo que un empresario cuestionó "¿Y quién garantiza que así será?; "Yo, el presidente de la República ", contestó. Con sarcasmo otro de los empresarios preguntó: "¿Usted?". Entonces, el presidente Cárdenas, de pie, cortó la plática: "¡señores, hemos terminado!". Ese acto de desconfianza fue lo que finalmente generó que se decidiera poner fin a tan largo conflicto y anunciar la expropiación petrolera.

La mención de paz por parte de México es debido a que tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado tanto la Revolución, como la guerra Cristera.

USA llama a México enemiga número uno, porque durante la revolución mexicana hubo muchas tensiones entre ambos países, hubo un momento en que incluso USA invadió parte del territorio, buscando a Villa que había atacado Columbus. La antipatía que tanto Obregón y principalmente Calles sentían hacia este país los llevó a declarar que USA era enemigo de México.

La mención por parte del desagrado de Argentina es que en aquellos años, su gobierno no veía con buenos ojos el afán expansionista de USA, por su parte el régimen de Vargas en Brasil mejoró las relaciones con el Reich en 1939 y tenía una marcada preferencia por los países del Eje (al igual que la mayoría de la población de los países latinoamericanos, en los años treinta).

La Doctrina Monroe en esta ocasión fue planteada por Roosevelt desde un enfoque de protección y no imperialista (como se había estado utilizando), esta fue atribuida al entonces presidente de USA, James Monroe en 1823.

En cuanto a Zimmermann es el nombre del entonces canciller de Alemania, que durante la primera guerra mundial envió un telegrama al embajador alemán en México, para que intentara que el gobierno de Carranza (presidente de México) le declarara la guerra a USA y así los estadounidenses no entraran a la WW1, bajo la promesa de ayudarle a México a recuperar los territorios perdidos por el Tratado de Guadalupe- Hidalgo en 1848.

Y sobre las películas, es porque por aquellos años inicia lo que en México conocemos como La Época de Oro del Cine en México, que en parte se dio debido a las alianzas comerciales entre México y USA, con la política del buen vecino, donde los estadounidenses vendieron y prestaron equipo, material y personal, esto con un fin propagandístico pro-aliados y principalmente pro-Estados Unidos, de hecho el Convenio firmado tiene puntos de lo más interesantes.

**Y amm ahora sí creo es todo (ufff que notas tan largas, u.u, así ni ganas dan de leerlas u.u), pero bueno cualquier cosa que se me pasara O_O, error o imprecisión amaría que me la dijeran, amo la crítica y seré feliz con las observaciones al respecto, o cuestionamientos sobre algún regionalismo o de lo que sea, en serio. **

**Saludos y gracias por leer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Un poco de OoC (u.u), nombres de personajes históricos, oh y primer capítulo editado. Mención de España y OC!Argfem *O*.

**Estados Unidos, 1938**

Inglaterra entró al despacho donde le habían indicado estaba el estadounidense, frunció el ceño, pues el mocoso emancipado no tuvo la consideración de ir a recibirlo, por un momento recordó aquellos tiempos donde lo primero que hacía al verlo era correr y saltar, rodeándole con los brazos y murmurándole palabras cariñosas.

—¡Arthur!— exclamó Estados Unidos en un tono alegre, sentado frente a un bonito escritorio de madera, en el cual había algunos papeles. El lugar lucía mucho más ordenado de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar. —Siéntate hombre ¿qué hay?

El inglés alzo una ceja y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que desentonaba con la mirada cansada en sus ojos. Con parsimonia y elegancia se sentó frente al joven.

—Que mis jefes y los de Francis son unos idiotas que nos acaban de condenar—murmuró, seriamente. —Se acaba de firmar el _Tratado de Múnich, _Checoslovaquia no quiere ni vernos a Francia y a mí. Y en lugar de cortar por lo sano de una vez, por temor a una "guerra" nos han condenado a lo que parece será una peor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó el americano, intentando seguir el razonamiento del británico, sin quejarse de lo mucho que le aburrían las pláticas políticas.

—Que al parecer el jefe de Alemania dijo que ya no tenía interés en seguir avanzando a occidente, pues su único fin era recuperar, unir, anexar o lo que fuera territorios "originalmente" alemanes.

—Eso lo sé, por eso Austria vive con él y también me informó mi jefe del ultimátum a Checoslovaquia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que son unos idiotas tus jefes si están evitando lo que podría ser una guerra.

— ¿Y tú o tus superiores le creyeron a Hitler, el feje de Alemania? —cuestionó con ironía Inglaterra. Por lo que Estados Unidos frunció el ceño y negó lentamente con la cabeza, pues los informes que tenían del gobierno alemán, no parecía ser esa la línea a seguir.

—Justo por eso, creo que ni mis jefes o los de Francia lo hicieron. Ahorita todavía se podría evitar que avancen y se hagan más fuertes los fascistas, pero si siguen no quiero ni saber cuanta sangre podría derramarse. —El británico suspiró, no es que quisiera la guerra, pero había vivido tantos años y visto la misma atmosfera que era capaz de leer lo que estaba por venirse. —Es de ingenuos creerles, el brillo que ese hombre nazi tiene ya lo he visto antes y sé que nada bueno saldrá.

El estadounidense reflexionó las palabras del que aún veía como un padre o un hermano mayor, omitió la broma que en otra situación le habría dicho con respecto a la edad y en su lugar preguntó con voz queda:

— ¿Y sabes que piensan Ludwing o Gilbert al respecto?

—Sé que por un momento se dejaron seducir por sus palabras; supo donde llegarles y fue lo suficientemente halagador. Pero no son ingenuos y también saben lo que está por venir. Lo peor es que nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, estamos desgraciadamente atados.

—Su lado bueno tiene ser nación viejo, así hasta haces que suene mal— medio bromeó el rubio de ojos azules, soltando su molesta risa y aligerando el ambiente. A lo que el mayor rodó los ojos, le agradecía el gesto pero la plática debía continuar.

—Alfred cuando llegue el momento ¿vas a actuar?

—Sabes que tienes mi apoyo económico y comercial, incluso ideológico pero no enviaré hombres. — Ambas miradas se encontraron. El inglés asintió ligeramente decepcionado y no porque la ayuda militar le fuera a ser negada sino porque sospechaba que tarde o temprano se vería envuelto, aunque no quisiera y más por las diferencias que tenía con Japón.

—Ya. Hablando de ideologías. ¿Qué pasó en casa de México? Sabes que la niña merece un castigo, es nuestra "política".

—La de los jefes dirás y como también mencioné ya no le compraremos plata.

— ¿Solo eso? No es enserio, se supone que necesitaría medidas más drásticas— repuso algo fastidiado, no tenía nada en contra de la chica, por el contrario le simpatizaba bastante, pero tenía que cuidar los intereses económicos de su gente y en su casa, por lo que el petróleo era estratégico e importante.

—Es lo único que mi superior está dispuesto a hacer y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, ahora María no me rechazará.

Esa última frase atrajo la atención del británico, provocándole un inquietante presentimiento. Por lo que ignoró la bebida que el joven le ofreció.

—Esa actitud raya en la complicidad, lo que me hace sospechar ¿Alfred te gusta María?

El mencionado sintió las mejillas enrojecer y se atragantó con la Coca Cola que tomaba.

—No ¿cómo crees? ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú siempre me has advertido y me dijiste que como nación no puede existir el amor entre nosotros. —Su respuesta fue rápida, en un tono ligeramente más alto de lo normal, lo que solo le hizo sospechar más al de ojos verdes.

—Exacto y en serio, recuérdalo Alfred. ¡Nosotros, como naciones, no nos podemos enamorar y menos entre iguales! —Hizo énfasis en lo dicho, sabía que le pedía algo que era casi imposible, pues como país eran capaces de enamorarse de su gente, aunque después doliera el verlos partir, pero entre naciones no solo sería doloroso también era imposible. Y eso por experiencia lo sabía. Por más que los sentimientos humanos que tuvieran los llegaran a engañar.

**Veracruz, México, 1938**

México bajó del barco cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, le dolía ver a España de ese modo la afectaba y de cierta forma le recordaba a sus años revolucionarios —aún tan frescos—. Sin embargo una de las cosas que más le disgustaban era la intervención de tantos países, por eso durante esos años ella había buscado aislarse lo más que podía de los demás.

Una potente voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido buscó a quien a gritos la llamaba, una sonrisa surcó su cara cuando localizó a la muchacha que agitaba un brazo y daba pequeños brinquitos.

— ¡Argentina, amor! — exclamó la mexicana en cuanto tuvo a su hermana enfrente.

—Che, ¿cómo estás? lucís agotada— dijo la sudamericana, observando atentamente a la chica frente a ella con gesto preocupado.

—Así justamente, además realmente odio viajar, el mar me marea, pero él lo vale…, después de todo.

— ¿Y cómo está?— preguntó ansiosa.

—Pues ya te imaginarás, las guerras internas son el horror, la está pasando mal y siento que los demás países lo ven como un ensayo de lo que está por estallar… ¡y todos se meten, aunque digan que no lo harán!

—Te juntas demasiado con el yanqui y sus paranoias, ¿realmente crees que se desatará una guerra?— cuestionó curveando la cejas y mirándola con escepticismo.

—Todo lo indica, créeme, si hubieras estado allá lo hubieras visto, observando los problemas, analizando, jugando sus cartas… poco les importa él— repuso México disgustada— lo trataban como un escenario o un tablero de ajedrez, es odioso.

Un silencio pesado se hizo entre ambas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en los buenos momentos que pasaron con su padre o Madre Patria, como ya muchos de sus escritores comenzaban a llamarle.

— Aunque sabes, a Antonio le dio gusto saber que nosotras seguimos con él— murmuró México, sonriendo con melancolía.

— ¡Claro! ¿Acaso lo dudaba?— cuestionó incrédula la argentina.

—Pues parece ser poco más de cien años no son suficientes para olvidar— respondió quedamente, desviando al mirada con incomodidad— pero le dejé en claro que la separación había sido de la Corona, no de él, de sus costumbres, de sus tradiciones, de la hermandad iberoamericana.

—Obvio, ahora más que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo, no tendría que dudarlo.

—No tendría—, por un momento el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre las dos, dejando únicamente el ruido del mar y las personas que paseaban por la playa—. Chica, voy a traer a niños y exiliados de la República, Francia me ayudará.

—Yo te puedo prestar barcos y también recibiré, hablé con algunos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, también están dispuestos a ayudar y darle hogar a la gente de España.

— ¡Muy bien!— repuso sonriendo feliz a lo que la argentina correspondió el gesto.

**México, 1939**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban con suavidad las húmedas mejillas de la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en el pasto, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella entendía la postura de su jefe con respecto a la situación española y estaba tan convencida que incluso la apoya, pero no podía evitar estar triste, ya que pesa a las diferencias que tenían y el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, ella quería mucho a Antonio y le dolía saber que no podría verlo.

Odiaba pensar que no lo había ayudado lo suficiente, que no era tan fuerte ni estaba tan cerca para haber auxiliado más a la República, como hubiese querido, con armas y hombres. Ahora el destino de su ex tutor era incierto y bastante sombrío…

Además a la morena le frustraba no entender la postura de los europeos y de varios de sus hermanos, reconociendo ese gobierno, el de Franco, ese hombre que no quería ni imaginar todo lo que le podría hacer a España "por qué" se preguntaba, ella tenía claro que bajo ningún concepto lo haría… ¿por qué los demás si?

—Tal vez porque quieren verlo, es su forma de apoyarlo o están de acuerdo con sus ideas.

Pese a que conocía muy bien esa voz, la mexicana no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y fulminar con la mirada al rubio dueño que había llegado de la nada con ella y la había asustado.

—Idiota —le soltó, sin cambiar la postura. Mirando el cielo y el cambio de tonalidades que empezaba a ofrecer, pasando de los azules a los violetas y rojizos. Le sintió acostarse a su lado y agradeció tener a alguien con quien estar, pues en su molestia se había alejado de sus hermanos.

—Para no soportarse, piensan parecido —murmuró México después de varios minutos de silencio. Ante la duda de su interlocutor, agregó— fue lo que Argentina me dijo cuando le reclamé, que así podría visitarlo y darle fuerza, mostrarle su apoyo.

Él se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, no era bueno para consolar y no creía que la chica quisiera en esos momentos que la hicieran reír, el casi estaba seguro que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, por lo que no habló y se limitó a poner su mano sobre la ajena, la cual al instante fue apresada.

—Pero yo simplemente no puedo, en parte porque mi jefe se niega, pero también, porque cuando lo vi, me trasmitió —. La voz se le empezó a entrecortar a la joven, que se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos y buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sin abrirlos continuó— su mirada me trasmitió el dolor que sentía, sería traicionarlo Alfred, sé que Antonio prefiere que no nos veamos a, a…

Las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas contra el pecho del joven, que se enderezó y la jaló para abrazarla. Él se sabía torpe con las palabras, es sumado a que no tenía la más remota idea de qué decirle, así que aprovechando su impulsividad hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y no la disgustaría.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no tenía ánimos para alejarlo, por lo que correspondió el gesto, sintiendo algo cálido y reconfortante recorrerla.

**Agradecimientos:** The Animanga Girl, Yukime Hiwatari, Jwazpink, Ade Mozart, angelmex, Autumleaf y Nina Ruz, muchas gracias por sus palabras, lindas :D

**Notas del fanfic:**

Mmm otra vez me quedó corto el capi, intento hacerlos largo pero por algún extraño motivo no funciona. **Importante:** el primer capítulo fue editado (o eso pretendo pff), corregí algunos detallines y le agregué unos diálogos para que quedara un poco más IC (me cuesta mucho mantener el canon del personaje y del país, intento equilibrarlos ^. ^"). Pero bueh, intentaré que las actualizaciones sean entre 15 días y una semana (si puedo tenerlos antes, los subiré ;D). Espero que les guste, cualquier observación o duda estoy a un review y atenderé :D… Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

**Jwazpink:** muchas gracias, me dio tanto gusto que te agradaran las notas, por que eran algo larguillas y creo pesadas, todos los capítulos las tendrán, porque es una historia basada en hechos reales. Saludos ;)

**Notas históricas:**

En marzo de 1938 Alemania invade Austria sin encontrar oposición, esto fue bajo el razonamiento de que era en parte alemán, bajo esa misma línea el 26 de Septiembre le da un ultimátum a Checoslovaquia para que entregara Sudetes territorio con población alemana. Las tropas checas con apoyo de la URSS se movilizaron y esperaban el apoyo de Francia e Inglaterra (principalmente) para actuar. Sin embargo y con tal de evitar una confrontación el gobierno francés e inglés se reunieron con el alemán y con Mussolini —este como mediador— y el 30 de Septiembre firmaron los Acuerdos o el Tratado de Múnich, sin ningún representante de Checoslovaquia (al cual solo le informaron) y le concedieron el plebiscito a Alemania. Del 1 al 10 de octubre se realizó la ocupación alemana a Checoslovaquia y se expulsó a la población checa sin la intervención de ninguna potencia europea. En marzo de 1939 Alemania invade en su totalidad Checoslovaquia.

Esa fue de las primeras "alertas" o "luces rojas" que anunciaban lo que vendría, pero prefirieron ignorarla y dejar a los nazis crecer más.

La amenaza fascista era tal que Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña estuvieron al pendiente para hacerle una contra-propaganda a la fascista que ya empezaba a circular, incluso antes de que EUA entrara activamente a la guerra se les consideraba como aliados ideológicos.

Estados Unidos ya tenía cierto roces con Japón, antes del ataque a Pear Harbor le habían hecho un bloqueo económico, por lo que para muchos era claro que tarde o temprano entraría en la contienda.

Pese a que se había firmado y creado un Comité de no intervención, durante la Guerra Civil Española, para evitar una invasión extranjera y que pudiera estallar una guerra mundial, el tratado fue "roto" por Alemania, Italia y la Unión Soviética (que mostraron un claro apoyo fuerza militar/económica a cada "bando").

México desde un inicio se manifestó a favor de la República como único gobierno en España, el apoyo de Cárdenas no se limitó a lo diplomático, también lo fue moral y militarmente (envió armamento, energéticos, algunos aviones), también le dio asilo a alrededor 20.000 españoles republicanos. De hecho, tras la victoria de Franco México rompió tratos diplomáticos y hasta donde tengo entendido no lo reconoció como gobierno.

Argentina por su lado apoyo con la evacuación de asilados a Francia, con dos buques de la Armada Argentina, también grandes manifestaciones y se enviaron víveres y dinero.

Durante esos años los intelectuales más importantes del mundo se volcaron dando su apoyo a la Republica Española, principalmente, un ejemplo de ello son Einstein, Neruda, Guillen, Carpintier, Octavio Paz, Lorca (el cual fue fusilado), entre muchos otros, se crearon círculos, congresos y claro está mucho material, donde rescataban la hermandad iberoamericana y se le empezaba a llamar a España la "Madre Patria" y se señalaba la separación de la Corona (durante las respectivas independencias) más no de la "raza iberoamericana".

Sin embargo cuando se va acercando el desenlace, el apoyo a la Republica es más complicado, varios gobiernos empiezan a reconocer el gobierno de Franco, desde europeos hasta americanos (donde el fascismo empieza a tener más influencia). En 1939 diecinueve gobiernos latinoamericanos le reconocen.


	3. Chapter 3 Especial

_**Especial**_

**México, 2011**

Su casa estaba a oscuras, pero ella no necesitaba de la luz para saber a dónde iba y dónde estaba. Con sigilo abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, dudosa se quedó de pie unos momentos, con la vista clavada en la figura que estaba acostada en la cama. México suspiró y se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Por un momento quería olvidar que eran países, olvidar la mala historia entre los dos, las fregaderas que se hacían y dejarse llevar.

Respiró profundamente. Esa noche sería Yanetsi, no existiría otra cosa más que el simple deseo, como en aquellos años..., quería estar con él, sentirlo.

Caminó decidida y su mente viajó a aquella noche, más de cincuenta años atrás, _mientras bailaban, sus miradas trasmitían las emociones que el cuerpo ajeno les causaba. No importaba el ritmo, si era rock y debían brincar, tomarse de las manos y aprovechar al máximo los efímeros toques corporales; o si al contrario era una balada lenta, donde sus respiraciones se acompasaban y mantenían el mismo ritmo, donde sus corazones latían a la par y sus labios se conectaban._

Ahora, con la pálida luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, como único testigo de lo que ocurriría. La morena se soltó su largo cabello, el cual pasó del lado izquierdo del cuello, con cuidado se acomodó en la cama, encima de las sábanas, aún no quería despertarlo.

Contempló al rubio dormir, tan guapo, parecía tan inocente; con sus labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sus ojos azules escondidos tras los párpados y aún una, inerte, cristalina lágrima en las pestañas.

La mexicana con lentitud, como si quisiera grabárselo en la piel delineó las facciones del estadounidense que lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo que lo hizo ver adorable.

—¿Mé..?

Ella lo interrumpió, con un suave roce de labios lo silenció, sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Hoy soy Yanetsi y tú Alfred, un hombre y una mujer que desean mantener una comunicación... íntima...

Ante lo último él sonrió, llevando su mano a la cintura de la chica. Y ella colocó la suya sobre la de él, entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Recuerdas aquellos años, Al? Cuando nos llevábamos bien y nos contábamos todo, ¿cuántas veces ha sucedido que nos llevemos tan bien...?

Él parpadeó aún confundido, sin entender a dónde quería llegar la chica, por lo que permaneció en silencio. Aún adormilado sus neuronas trabajaban a una menor velocidad, que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó ella de golpe, directa, frontal.

—No es nada —respondió de manera mecánica, brusco. Intentó quitar la mano, pero ella no se lo permitió. Tampoco darse la vuelta... Con la mano libre sujetó la barbilla de él, para verlo directamente a los ojos: azul contra caoba.

—Antes me lo decías todo, yo estuve a tu lado en los peores momentos y así seguirá siendo, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —ante el silencio, continuó — es por el 11 de septiembre, we me up, when september ends...

—No importa ya —murmuró él, con voz quebrada. Diez años y la herida aún ardía... cada año era igual.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en septiembre —respondió ella quedamente, reflexiva —tenemos historia en estas fechas, me imagino que también la recordarás.

Él desvió la mirada incómodo y asintió. Se movió de tal forma que ella terminó arriba suyo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—No podría despertarte hasta que Septiembre acabe porque te pierdes mis fiestas y mi deliciosa comida, 201 o 190 años, como prefieras verlo, no se dicen fácilmente... No te voy a decir que no la sufras Alfred, a mí también me cuestan trabajo ciertos días... pero el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, es momento de parar y pensar en qué está por venir. En el camino que aún podemos forjar...

—¿Eso te dices para poder seguir?

—Síp —contestó con tono infantil y juguetón, mordiéndole la barbilla. —Aún conozco mucho de ti, dime ¿qué tanto tú de mí?

—¿Quieres que te explore para enseñarte? —cuestionó, besándola apasionadamente, jugando con los mechones de cabello, mientras ella lo recorría. —Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños hermosa!

**Notas de la autora: **Hi y gracias por leer :)

Mmm debía sacar algo de este fic, que tengo en pausa, porque al seguir por completo un hilo histórico debo ser cuidadosa, además no encuentro mi cuaderno de notas D: Pero no se preocupen el fic tiene garantizada continuidad, prometo acabarlo (es más, inició considerando 1939 y acaba en 1945), pero no fechas de actualización.

No hay muchas notas al respecto, es un extraño híbrido entre el 11 de Septiembre fecha importante para Al y el 15/16 fecha importante para México y (una muy leve a los niños héroes, que ya de sí esa fecha tiene material para otra historia).

Oh si, 201 porque fue cuando inició el movimiento armado, 190 porque fue el 21 de Septiembre de 1821 cuando se firma el acta de de Independencia, a mí parecer deberíamos festejar más el 21 pero bueno..

Mmmm no me convence al 100, siento que algo le faltó (y no fue el lemón xD) pero sentía que debía hacerlo... aprovechar las fechas patrias xD y el puente para actualizarlo.

Muchas gracias por seguirlo, leerlo, poner las alertas y los favoritos me emociona saber que agrada mi trabajo, por favor, comenten y digan qué les parece, amo saber sus impresiones.

Mmm, creo que eso es todo, solo agrego un

¡**Viva México!**

Tenemos un camino por construir y aunque existan dificultades y muchos problemas está en nosotros escribir una mejor historia.

Saludos ;)

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Jwazpink** muchas gracias por tu comentario ;), me da mucho gusto que te agrade. Síp, yo lo sé, pero debemos considerar que al manejar hechos históricos se debe dar fidelidad a ellos, por eso, Al tiene que ser un poco más despierto xD. Y sí es complicado mezclar los hechos con el canon que el autor le dio a los personajes, porque si menciono a todos se desvirtuaría un poco el fic, por eso está por completo desde la óptica de México en esos años. Por supuesto que te dejo dibujarla, me alagas y perdona el retraso para responder y actualizar el fic u.ú. Gracias por seguirlo, espero que te guste (yei, gano :D son mis adorados esos niños). Besos y abrazos lindura.

**Alek ** tenéis toda la razón, pero por una cosa u otra en esa época fueron buenos vecinos y se dio un intenso y pasional romance entre los dos xD ya verás que más pasa, en las notas hay historia e investigación, en el fic fantasía e interpretación a favor de la pareja xD.

**Muse **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegraste la vida con tu review, en serio. Me emocionaste y alagas, la historia acabará, lo prometo, tardaré un poco para que quede linda y fiel a los hechos, pero seguirá. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos, un abrazo.

**Publicidad xD.** Si quieren leer más sobre Yanetsi y Alfred (ahora sí con lemon xD) _Lo que puede hacer una copa _es su historia, porque _donde el hombre penetra la mujer devora xD._

Si quieren un fic con hechos históricos, pero a la par un juego con realidad alterna ¿qué hubiera pasado sí? Les recomiendo _Whispers_ donde uno de el elemento principal es qué hubiera pasado sí... Al no consigue la independencia.

Si pueden, dense una vuelta por esos y otros fics, ahora sí...

Saludos :)


End file.
